This invention relates to an airbag for a vehicle occupant restraint system of a motor vehicle and a method for producing a vehicle occupant restraint system.
It is known to produce an airbag of a vehicle occupant restraint system from at least two layers of an airbag material, e.g. a textile fabric. The two layers are connected with each other by a seam extending along their respective circumference such that between the layers at least one inflatable chamber is obtained.